1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are related to a printed wiring board.
2. Description of Related Art
A silver paste, for example, has been used as a material of a wire having low resistance created by being printed on a wiring board. In addition, a technique to cover an internal connector insertion part of a wire, created by printing a silver paste with a carbon paste and other portions with an insulated resistor paste, has been used for the purpose of preventing ion migration of silver contained in the silver paste. Such pastes and techniques are shown, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-66824.